HASHTAGcollege
by startscribbling12
Summary: My math teacher staples burger king applications to failed tests. I think he's trying to tell me something. AU /HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**#college  
**_-my math teacher staples burger king applications to failed tests. I think he's trying to tell me something._

* * *

"I can't even begin to believe this," Kairi moaned, placing her head on the café table, crumbled papers in her hand. I wanted to laugh at her, make fun of her, but I couldn't.

Because I was in the same boat.

She and I had just gotten our math tests back from last week. To say we studied for it was a big lie, but we knew the basics and thought we'd be able to pass with an average score. Boy, were we wrong. The two of us flat out failed and Professor Ansem thought it would be a good motivator to staple Burger King applications to our tests that were also decorated with big red 'F's'. The auburn haired girl across from me was taking pictures of her said test, probably posting it on instagram.

"Namine," Kairi said as she was probably hash-tagging the picture. "I think we have a problem."

"Really? You think?" I rolled my eyes at her. She shot me a glare.

"This is our first year in college, _first year, _and look how things are starting out," Kairi crumpled up the remains of the test and tossed it in the garbage bin not too far from our table. Although I was pissed about our grades too, I don't know why she is so surprised. I mean—

We haven't actually been diligent students these first few weeks.

"Just take this as a learning experience, Kairi. We need to start studying," I told her bluntly. Going to parties every week isn't going to teach me how to properly do a logarithm.

I still can't do long division, so—

"It's so hard, though! And all the cute boys keep distracting me!" She whined. Again, I rolled my eyes at her. Why was she my best friend again?

"We need something to motivate us," I took a sip of my coffee, thinking about what we could do.

"Nothing can motivate me into doing school work," the auburn shot me a deadpan look.

I thought for a moment. Kairi (and myself, but let's just put all the blame on Kairi and pretend I don't have a problem right now) is really connected to technology. She's always tweeting, instagraming, facebooking, blogging—all of that. Hence the reason she can't read a book to save her life.

Well, she could, but she wouldn't like it.

"We should get tutors," I said finnaly, drinking the remains of my coffee. I knew Kairi wouldn't like the idea, but hell, we needed this.

"Only if they are hot," she replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Kairi, if they are hot, you might not get any work done."

"And that's a problem because…?"

I swear I almost slapped her in the face.

* * *

**NEED A TUTOR?  
**_**take a number**_

If you're looking for a tutor in math, science, or history, you want to call us.

QUALIFICATION:  
- Available at all time during the week.  
- Works at your own pace.  
- Already completed 100 level courses.  
- AND IT'S FREE

* * *

I held the flyer in my hand as Kairi and I crossed campus to our next class. Part of me wanted to think it was too good to be true. I mean, it was a pretty plain flyer. Nothing too special about it, and it didn't even say who they were or if they even lived on campus.

But this was the only tutoring flyer they had seen, and Kairi made it clear that she was not asking the school for help because she was stubborn.

Stupid.

"Kairi, look at this," I said, waving the flyer around in her face. She grabbed it irritably from my hands and glanced down at it.

"There's, like, no information on this," she scoffed, handing the flyer back to me.

"Well, I was planning on calling them, you know? Asking them about their information and location and if they can teach what we need to know. They are obviously upperclassmen, considering that they have already done their 100 level classes," I let out a huff. This was the closest thing we had to getting tutoring that Kairi approved of. She had no right to be picky.

"When are you going to call them?" she asked me as we stood outside the math department building. We were currently going to the class with the professor who thought that we would never amount to anything higher than Burger King.

Which hurts my heart a little.

"Right now. This will decide if I go to class happy or sad," I pulled out my iPhone and dialed the number that was on the bottom of the flyer. I was hoping to dear god that we were the only people who bothered looking at this shitty flyer, though considering that it's free—we might not be.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered causing me to almost squeak. I wasn't expecting a man, let alone a man with such a manly voice. I was expecting a nerd or something, you know? Kairi gave me a skeptical look but I shook my head at her.

"Uh, hi. I picked up your flyer today. And I was wondering if we could meet up and discuss, you know, to see if you can help me and my friend out?" I replied with that poorly worded sentence. Kairi laughed aloud at me, but I shot her a dirty glare.

Shut the fuck up, Kairi.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, no problem. When are you free?" the attractive voice asked me. I thought for a moment.

Cause I am such a popular person that I am never free.

Lies.

"I should be free around four this afternoon, if you are," I suggested. He made some noise of approval.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you at the café on campus then?"

I was just there, like, yesterday.

"Sounds good."

And I hung up.

"So?" Kairi asked me, probably wanting to rush me since we were going to be late for class soon.

"Meeting him at the café at four to discuss shit."

* * *

Kairi didn't come with me to meet this complete stranger. I yelled at her for it too. I mean, what if he was a rapist that lured in beautiful girls with a tutoring flyer? What if I was going to die!?

I'm only 19!

"I'm too young to die," I grunted as I sipped on my coffee.

"I'm assuming you're the girl who called me, then?" My heart literally skipped a beat. Was I really going to die? I couldn't die. I had plans. A future. (Which probably involved Burger King, but that's okay). He must have noticed the look on my face because he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I'm kidding. I'm not going to kill you," he placed his bag on the floor next to the table and took a seat. He had already ordered his coffee. It was then that I actually took some time to look at him. He was a blond, like me, and built quite nicely. He wasn't too buff, but not plain old skinny either. Just enough.

He held out his hand and I stared at it like it was a foreign object.

And he laughed again.

Stop laughing at me.

"Name's Roxas. I'm a sophomore."

Oh, you're introducing yourself.

"Namine. I'm a freshman."

"I figured," he laughed. "So, what is it that you needed?"

I took a sip of my coffee and took on a serious expression. I felt I had to be serious; otherwise he might take this as a joke. Well, it was kind a joke at my life.

"I need tutoring in math, as does my best friend, otherwise we are both in danger of working at Burger King according to our professor." I said all in one breath.

He stared at me for a moment.

And I shrunk down.

"You have Ansem for math, don't you?" he chimed.

I slammed my hands on the table and sat up straight, attracting the attention of everyone else. I didn't care. They didn't understand my complete disbelief that this Roxas kid understood my pain.

"You know him?!"

Roxas let out a laugh. "Yeah, he gave my brother and I McDonald's applications our freshman year. I don't think he understands that no one understands his class besides geniuses."

"So, you can help us pass then, right?"

"I know all the ins and outs to his class. Don't worry, you two will pass with an A."

And we shook on it.

Because it wasn't a real deal until hands were shaken.

…

…

…

**tbc.**

**Okay, hey! I know, you're like, bitch, why the hell are you posting a new story when you haven't finished the other ones!? Well, okay, listen to me. I was actually going to update Late Night Records, BUT—I can't find the file. I wrote almost half of it and I have no idea where it is. So, until that happens…here you go! Please review! Oh, and it's short just because it's a first chapter. If I continue, the chapters should be longer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, when's our first meeting or whatever?" Kairi asked me as she flopped onto her bed.

Our dorm room wasn't that big. She had her side and I had mine. We each had our own desks and we shared a TV. That was basically it. There wasn't much in our dorm room besides our own personal stuff.

I made a personal note to go shopping if I did well on the next test.

"Uh, tomorrow. Sometime durning the day I think." I told her, glancing through my biology textbook. Luckily, I was good at that subject, so I didn't really have to study it.

"Is he going to be teaching both of us?" Kairi leaned back on the chair, pencil between her teeth.

You're going to choke on that.

"No, he said his brother is going to help you, that way it is more one on one." I told her, leaning back on my chair, my head falling over the back of it so I could look at her.

This is giving me a headache.

"Oh, his brother? Is he hot?" She squealed, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it to her. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, they are twins, so I'm assuming so."

"Twins!?"

And she was gone, squealing down the hall, probably to brag about it to Olette. I wanted to hit my head on the table. This was supposed to be about our grades, not our awesomely attractive tutors.

Gosh.

* * *

**Namine Hara**

Wall  
Info  
Photos (859)  
Notes  
Friends

…

**Friends (**_**1132)**_

**Kairi Nakano  
****Olette Watanabe  
****Riku Takeda  
****Hayner Mashima**

…

Suggest Friends  
Hide/Block

**Recent Activity  
**-Namine is now friends with _Roxas Aoki _and _Sora Aoki  
__-Namine changed her profile picture.  
_-"Kairi I swear if you don't get to work…" _on Kairi Nakano's _status.

**Namine Hara **i seriously hate TU's breakfast. someone feed me.  
_13 people like this._

**Kairi Nakano **you should have come to Burger King for hash browns with Olette and I!  
**Namine Hara **i will never set foot in that place again  
**Hayner Mashima **how can you say that if Ansem says it's your future workplace?  
**Namine Hara **Hayner i will kill you.  
**Olette Watanabe **leave poor Namine alone. if anything, scold Kairi for being with us instead of good ol' morning studying.

* * *

"Good morning!" A cheerful brunette screamed in my face. I stared up from my phone to look at the intruding individual.

His hair was like a porcupine. And if he didn't have an attractive face, I would have shooed him away so fast…

"Sora?" I asked skeptically. I know I added Roxas and his brother on Facebook, but I didn't really look at their pictures enough to remember who Sora was.

"That's me!" He took a seat across the table from me. He pushed a glorious donut in front of me and my jaw dropped.

I swear I was drooling.

"I saw your Facebook status and I came to rescue you."

There were stars in my eyes. "Sora, you are the most darling person ever."

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed embarrassed. A backpack hit the back of his head and he turned around to glare at another attractive male.

"Roxas, that was rude," Sora pouted. Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair, smiling at me.

"TU's breakfast is never good. That's a well known fact," Roxas said with a smirk as he shoved his own donut into his mouth.

"Well sorry that I didn't get that memo," I rolled my eyes at him as I glanced down at the wonderful sprinkle covered donut. It's like Sora was my soulmate, knowing what my favorite donut is and everything.

"Don't worry!" Sora exclaimed happily. "Roxas and I will teach you the in's and out's to this school." He pointed a thumb at himself and his brother respectively.

"So, what are you studying so god awful early in the morning?" Roxas asked me after a small silence while we ate our donuts.

I glanced down at my notes before looking up at him. "I was going through the math book and writing down everything that I need help with so we know what to cover."

Roxas took the notebook from me (without permission I might add) and scanned it over. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Namine, this is almost everything from the first seven chapters."

"Well, you know…" I trailed off with a small laugh.

He shook his head before handing the notebook back to me. He pulled out his phone to check the time and stood, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair.

He _was _pretty attractive and I had to stop myself from drooling a little. Because he was my tutor and I was not going to turn into Kairi and not pay attention to anything that he says because that will defeat the whole purpose.

"Did you hear me?" Roxas said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Shit.

"What?" I asked with an apologetic smile.

"I have to go to class right now, so let's meet up around noon to study, alright?" Roxas asked me, looking ready to run out of the cafeteria. I assumed he was going to be late for his morning class. I nodded quickly and he left. (He did actually run).

So that left me and the other adorable twin that was slowly working his way up to being my new best friend.

"Sora, do you use twitter?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

"Hell yeah I do!" He shouted, pulling out his phone as well.

We both understood that we wanted to follow each other. This boy was amazing.

* * *

**Sora Aoki -**soraaoki  
I think I have discovered a new best friend -naminehara

**Namine Hara -**naminehara  
soraaoki- seriously this boy is the best. bringin' me donuts and shit.

**Sora Aoki -**soraaoki  
naminehara- you know how I do.

**Kairi Nakano -**kairinakano  
soraaoki- naminehara- you're becoming best friends with MY tutor before I even meet him!?

**Namine Hara -**naminehara  
kairinakano- well, if you studied this morning with me, you would have met him. see?

**Kairi Nakano -**kairinakano  
naminehara- shit. damn. i hate you.

**Namine Hara -**naminehara  
going for a walk with -soraaoki before my morning class!

* * *

"Kairi is the one I'm tutoring?" Sora asked me after we picked up some much needed coffee. I nodded as I sipped.

"Yep. She's my roommate." I informed him. "Don't let her distract you from studying! She likes to find any excuse to not do schoolwork.

"Okay, I'll teach with an iron fist!" He punches the air and I laugh.

Seriously, Sora is one of the most interesting people I have met so far this year. He's not anyone I would date, as far as I can tell. He's too bubbly and happy and that clashes with my major sarcasm addiction. But he's cute and most definitely someone that I could become good friends with.

"Don't be too strict, she might cry." I joked and he let out a laugh.

Sora walked me all the way to the English Department's building where we bid each other goodbye. I thanked him whole heartedly because he had a class in ten minutes on the other side of campus and he most certainly did not need to walk me all the way there. But he complained that he wanted to be a gentleman and to shut up and accept his kindness, to which I laughed.

Walking into class, I slid into my usual seat in the back corner behind Kairi, where she turned around and glared at him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Hang out with your own hot tutor, not mine." She said stubbornly. I scoffed.

"Kairi…shut up."

She smiled at me and stuck her tongue out. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I'm meeting Roxas at noon to study. You follow Sora on twitter now, why don't you tweet him and ask him when to meet up?"

"You're a genius."

"That's why I'm failing math."

* * *

**Kairi Nakano -**kairinakano  
soraaoki- hey! when and where should we meet today?

**Sora Aoki -**soraaoki  
kairinakano- um, is one good? at the plaza?

**Kairi Nakano -**kairinakano  
soraaoki- yep! that's fine!

…

…

…

**tbc.**

**Hey! OKAY SO THE TWITTER FORMATING IS STUPID CAUSE THEY WON'T LET ME DO THE 'AT' SIGN. SO BEAR WITH ME. IT LOOKS FUNNY WITHOUT THE 'AT' SIGN. I didn't want to change it cause then I would have to change the whole chapter. I will have something different in the next chapter so, please just think of it being twitter. So here's another chapter for you guys! tell me what you think about it! I should have another LNR chapter up soon and I'm going to update another story that I have left unfinished! It's a surprise! So be on the look out for that! Oh, and sorry, I promised longer chapters, but I don't think that this series will have long chapters. It doesn't seem like that will work out for this kind of thing for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the cafe a little bit before noon. My class had gotten out ten minutes early because the teacher got an angry call from his wife.

That's one thing that I loved about college. Marital disputes can end a class.

I looked over the notes that I had written down early this morning. In order to pass this next test, we had to cover everything on this sheet. It was all basic math, since I was basically in remedial math, but I still had no idea what any of this meant. I remembered _what _trigonometry was but not _how _to do it.

"God dammit," I muttered, slamming the book shut and drinking my coffee. Roxas better be one hell of a teacher, because I will be one hell of a student to teach.

It wasn't long before Roxas walked into the cafe, backpack slung over his shoulder looking all sexy. I furrowed my eyebrows. I couldn't think like that. I had to pay attention during these study sessions. I could think about how attractive he was later.

"Hey there," he said, slipping into the seat across from me. I smiled at him before letting out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"None of this makes any sense," I told him, gesturing to the book. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I haven't taught you any of it yet,"

Good point.

"Alright, good sir, teach away."

To which Roxas began talking about the basics of algebra and what all the little letters meant and what order to solve equations in. He made me do some practice problems that he wrote up and then would check the answers before angrily looking at them and handing the sheet back to me, telling me what I did wrong and how to fix it.

Out of the thirty problems he made me do this session, I got twenty-eight wrong.

I must be a genius in stupidity.

"Roxas, this is hopeless," I whined, putting my head down on the table.

"Hey, two out of thirty is better than your test score, was it not?"

He had to bring that up, that jerk.

But he had another good point.

"Roxas, we've been at this for an hour. Can we stop for today?" I pleaded, putting my hands together.

"You haven't learned anything!" he complained.

"No! See, look-" I pointed to the correct answers on my paper, "I did learn something. I just need practice now. But my brain is fried. Let's go meet up with Kairi and Sora."

Roxas stared me down.

I stared back.

"Fine."

* * *

**Namine Hara **first tutoring session: success!  
_14 people like this_

**Roxas Aoki **depends on what you mean by 'success'.  
**Namine Hara **2/30 is success in my eyes.  
**Olette Watanabe **Namine…that score is pretty low still  
**Namine Hara **it's better than before  
**Hayner Mashima **28 more points away from not working at BK.  
**Roxas Aoki **i'm glad your motivation isn't to pass, but to not work at burger king  
**Namine Hara **everyone's motivation is different, dear.

**Kairi Nakano **who knew studying was this hard?  
_12 people like this_

**Namine Hara **welcome to the real world  
**Roxas Aoki **you have no room to talk  
**Sora Aoki **don't be mad because I wouldn't let you read fashion magazines while working  
**Kairi Nakano **I don't understand why I can't. I used to do it all the time.  
**Sora Aoki **that was your problem…

* * *

Roxas and I headed out of the cafe to the plaza that was the center of our campus. Kairi and Sora were there doing their little study session. Judging by how far it was from our current position, we would get there just as they were finishing up, which was good. Kairi needed all the studying that she could get without getting distracted by me.

"So, Roxas…" I started, holding my bag close to my side and looking over to him. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for me to continue. "How come you are so good with math?"

He let out a laugh. "It just makes sense to me, you know? My brain is good at it, but that doesn't mean I like it."

I grunted. "I wish my brain understood it."

"It will once I'm through with it."

"That scares me."

He laughed again, and I blushed. His laugh was so sexy-

NO NAMINE. HE'S YOUR TUTOR. YOU CAN'T BE DISTRACTED. YOU CAN'T TURN INTO KAIRI.

I let out a huff before shoving my hands in my pockets and looking forward. I didn't have any more classes for the day and I wanted to something fun. Maybe Kairi would like to do something fun with me if she did good on her studying. Based on the fact that she was on Facebook while studying doesn't give me any hope.

Once we made it to the plaza, Roxas and I spotted the brunette and red head hunched over at a table under a tree. I smiled to myself to actually see that girl working before I ran over and dropped my bag on the ground, hugging my best friend.

"Jesus, Namine," Kairi said breathlessly, scared from my sudden attack. I smiled brightly at her in response.

"Hey, Namine," Sora said cheerfully. "Oh, hey Roxas."

Roxas held up a hand in response, taking a seat across from the two. I quickly joined him, leaning over the table and looking at Kairi with a curious eye.

"So, how did the studying go?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I got a five out of thirty on his practice test!"

And my smiled dropped.

It was silent.

"You did better than me!?" I screeched, letting my head hit the table. "How is this possible?" I muttered into the wood.

Kairi let out a chuckle, but quickly covered it up when I glared at her.

"How about we do something fun?" Sora said suddenly. "It will cheer you up, Namine. But then you have to dedicate tomorrow to studying."

"That sounds like a good plan." Roxas seconded the idea.

"What would we do?" I asked irritably.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other before smirking and speaking in unison-

"Frat party."


End file.
